SUPER CHALLENGE FOR A STAR WARS X NARUTO
by Shadowmaster91
Summary: The Shinobi discover that their planet is not everything in the universe and end siding with the Separatists. Give it a chance!


**Ok, ok, ok, this is my first challenge and I want to make it cool...(breath, breath,... pfffff)... Oh, oh, oh, first the disclaimer:**

Both Star Wars and Naruto (and any other cartoon/TV series/comic/manga that I may mention doesn't belong to me). Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm (which belongs to Disney (*blow a raspberry*)) and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Also, sorry to any Moderator that end reading this. I know that Challenges are not accepted but this is the only way for me to express my ideas. If you need to take it down, please let it stay some time so somebody can develop the idea.**

 **Ok, as you must have read on the summary, the general plot for this challenge is a crossover of Naruto with Star Wars, in which Naruto's planet sides with the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). That is the general idea, but the consequences that entails are far more than one may think. Also, Naruto's world siding with the CIS doesn't means that they are evil or corrupt; it only means that they considered the CIS as a better option for them to develop compared to the Republic of the time (also, they think that they could remove the corrupt elements of a nascent organization compared to another one that is already formed for millennial). For this, I think that I need to develop some background to explain how Naruto's world went to the stars and a lot of other things.**

 **Before I continue, let me clarify something: everything that come after this is OPTIONAL. Maybe you only needed for me to mention Naruto's world joining the CIS for you to create the story, maybe not. Maybe you need from this the background, maybe not. Maybe you need the whole thing, maybe not. There are a lot of paths to take for this story to be made and I will respect your decision(s) as author(s) for the making of this that I am giving. But it would be very cool if the person(s) that decides to take this story... this challenge ... could use nearly 100% of what I am giving. It would make me very happy (and don't ask me to write it myself because I lack in that department... creativity to write... I lack it a lot).**

 **Restrictions:** NO HAREM, NO GODMODE and NO BASHING! THIS RUINS EVERY STORY. NO MATTER HOW GOOD IS THE WRITER.

 **Suggestion:** use a bit of everything. Use material from canon and from legends. For names for characters in the Naruto's planet you could use a mix of names and appearance of different characters from different animes (don't mix powers of different animes, there is where the problems come) to expand the people of Naruto; like Aono Rukia who can be a tall blonde girl with a mean look and a scar on her face or Yagami Zuzuya, a short boy with green hair (remember, first surname and then name).

Also, use animals from different places (like Final Fantasy's chocobo) to make it look more alien the Shinobi planet. Consider diverse web pages to find info about both sides; like for example, to find info about prices of ships and droids (swcombine has prices of this than can be useful even though they are not canon or leyends). Also, remember that traveling on space take time (even with FTL travel, this is not a matter of seconds)

 **Background:** After the 4th Shinobi War (maybe one year, I don't want to age Naruto too much (he is my favorite character and I would want for you to use him, even though he could not be the main character in your story). If you don't plan to use Naruto generation at all, then let some years pass), a scout ship from a mining company (you know how shady that companies are in Star Wars) arrives to Shinobi Planet, landing on it to investigate, and is/are (how many people are inside the ship depends on you) captured by some shinobi that were passing. From them, the Shinobi Union learn (by torture, mind reading, sharingan, bribes , whatever it is necessary (good or bad)) that the Galaxy is a bigger place that they though and has far more living beings that whatever they could have ever suspected.

From there, they (the Shinobi Union, together with the main Daimyōs) began to make plans of reaching the stars themselves because with arrival of this scouting, it would mean that their world is not save from the incursion of other beings/entities with less honorable reasons in mind for the planet. The plan began with mind controlling the scouts to contact the full operation of the mining company and kill/control them until they reach the big boss of that company and make him give his post to someone of the Shinobi (not everything can be mind control). From there, the Shinobi would begin to expand to outside the planet and get as much information of the galaxy, how it is managed, how business are done (and how to manage their new mining business), and when they discover the Jedi (and sooner or later the Sith) get info of them too (sooner or later someone will see their powers and compare them with Jedi abilities and they would be curious about people with similar abilities to them) and get as much technology for them to develop and dapt. All of this with keeping their planet location a secret.

This operation would be a two side operation, one for them to expand and another for them to put in order their planet in a united front. Then they would began to, with the resources of the mining company, colonize planets for two purposes; first for the mining company to earn money with mining and second to agrarian worlds to cultivate food and breed livestock (apart of giving mercenaries services in some other places). I know that there is not population enough for the shinobi to make the colonization work, so it would be explained in the "Indentured Service" and "Droids Army" sections below.

With this new business that they have been forming, they can began associating with the Banking Clan and the Trade Federation. All business.

All of this should be before the clone wars (The thing with Naboo was at 32 BBY, The Separatist Crisis were 32-22 BBY and the Clone Wars were 22-19 BBY). From my calculations, I would say that the plan should take 10 years (non stop, pushing more and more resources in adapting and acquiring materials) to form a face on itself that end in the middle of the Separatist Crisis. So they would leave their planet the 37 BBY. There I would think that they would have formed enough name for themselves to already have business with the Trade Federation and the Banking Clans. If in your opinion, 10 years is not enough, then push the time a bit more back (instead of 37 BBY, then it could be 42 BBY or 50 or etc (I am pushing the idea for only 10 because then Naruto's generation would be around thirty and I really want them to participate in all of this)).

 **Indentured Service:** as you must have noted, all of this plan sounds too fast for the shinobi to make with their numbers in only 10 years. They are few and it is highly doubtful for them to colonize other planets with so few people. I have been talking with Draco Kamikaze, author of Naruto: From Darkness (he has helped me a lot for this idea/challenge), and I got the idea of using "slavery" as a way to speed up this. I know what you must be thinking "Naruto wouldn't accept this" or "the shinobi would be hypocrites of enslaving when they nearly fell for the Moon Eye plan".

But let's be pragmatic, their world/universe got bigger and crowded with people that would want to use them in bad ways. Also, in this case it wouldn't be real slavery (with their moral compass, they wouldn't accept that kind of thing). This would be Indentured Service (Thanks, Mass Effect (I know that the thing is real, but if it wasn't for ME, I wouldn't have remembered it)). Shinobi would buy or rescue slaves and in exchange for "freeing" them for a future worst than any nightmare, they would work for them for at least 5 years (the time is according to you. I though 5 years was good enough). The idea would be more or less like this:

"Ok, people, we have bought you from the hands of possible worst masters. We have used resources that we could have used for ourselves and our people. For this, we ask for something back. You will work for us for some time and in exchange we will grant you your freedom. The ones that can work, will work. The ones that can't will be nurtured until they can. The ones that don't know how, will learn. The ones that came in families, their children will be educated according to your wishes. The children that came alone will be nurtured by us. The ones that have families elsewhere will be notified of their survival and soon return. The ones that have decided to leave will receive whatever is necessary for you to leave and settle elsewhere. And the ones that decide to stay after their time with US will receive every rights that is essential in our culture and will become part of our families.

You will not be forced to work until it kills you. We will not give you humiliating jobs. We will clothe you, feed you and house you. We hope that we can form a good partnership.

But don't think for a moment that we are soft. If someone dares to undermine on purpose what we want to achieve, they will suffer severe punishments.

Welcome to what we hope it could be your first day of a new life"

With this they could get a cheap and loyal workforce that could helps them form something cool. And with this maybe get an enough population for them to expand faster after they buy their freedom through work for 5 years.

I would think that Naruto at beginning would like to take control of this to make sure that the people are taken care.

 **Droid Army:** as I mentioned before, the Shinobi don't have the numbers to colonize or defend themselves from big incursions of enemies. For the colonization and getting of resources the indentured service was formed. But what about the defense of their planet? For this I got the idea of the Shinobi forming their own droid army (the plan included them after they discovered the existence of battle droids).

I know that the Droid army of the separatists left much to be desired, but let's consider that they would began the buying (for that reason would be used the income got from the mining company and the agrarian worlds, to buy droids, spaceships, space stations, satellites, automated defenses and planetary shields) of droids from before the war, which would give them enough time of reprogramming them (after learning how to do it) and train them (experienced droids were far better than normal ones). The droids would have been "trained" on survival exercises. I know that they are programmed, but I bet that the shinobi would try to make them experience the battle to prepare them better.

Train T-series tactical droid in to different plans that deviate on their original planning and taking away a lot of their overconfidence in their programming. Train the B series battle droid, Super Battle droids and Droidekas to use their numbers to compensate their stockiness in movement instead on simple trying to overwhelm their enemies (numbers is good, but numbers that know how to fight and defend is better) and use some commons sense (like kick a grenade instead of picking it up). Train to use the NR-N99, DSD1, Octuptarra, OG-9 and IG-227 only for siege purposes or to defend cities (which many other Separatists didn't considered and using them in places where they couldn't defend themselves). Train MagnaGuards and BX-series to infiltrate and work in conjunction with teams of shinobis. Learn to use a Starfighter and a wheel bike (this for the shinobi to learn too, how to use the different vehicles).

Also, I do this because I would like for Naruto to have his own flagship (Lucrehulk-class battleship (called Maelstrom (affectionately called Fishcake))) with his own army of battle droids under his command, and for Sasuke to have his own squad of BX series and Magnaguards for spy and assassination and Shikamaru to have his own squad of T-series and etc... I would think that the shinobi would treat them far better than the other separatists because:

a) They would end humanizing them thinking of them as comrades instead of simple toys (mainly Naruto) and the droids would getting some of their quirks (Naruto taught them to give the thumb up to Sasuke... XD).

b) They are not cheap so they would want to spare as much of them. Also, I would think that they would try to repair any droid that still usable or get spare parts from the ones that are left in pieces by the Jedi.

 **Technology:** Apart of the Droid Army and Indebted Servitude, don't forget that there are many technologies to use for the Shinobi and the people Indebted to work with:

· **With Industrial/Construction Purpose:**

o GRZ-6B wrecker droid

o ASP-series droid

o SRT autonomous short-range transport

o 8D smelter droid

o DUM-series pit droid

o GNK power droid

o PK-series worker droid, etc.

· **With Mining Purpose:**

o DLC-13 mining droid

o 11-17-series mining droid

o E-2 asteroid mining vehicle, etc.

· **With Agricultural Purpose:**

o Weather-control station

o CD-2 Harvester

o Decon III

o R0/5T.N1 tree feeder, etc.

...

· **Satellites, Space Stations, etc.**

 **Chakra and the Force:** I need to explain this to make fair for both sides. My suggestion for their relationship is that chakra (or what the Shinobi call chakra) is a mutation in the way used for the force users (on the Living Force side of the explanation (this was explained on the clone wars series)). Here the premise is that every organic being has what we/the shinobi call as chakra pathways that connects them to the force. After the Shinju landed/formed/whatever on the planet, it mutated the people of the planet letting them use theirs in a different way.

To make it fair for both sides (force users and chakra users), chakra users suffer more strain when using their abilities outside of their planet (which is charged with energy/natural chakra/ the force), meanwhile force users find far more difficult to use telepathy or telekinesis on shinobi. The strain for the shinobi depends if they are on a spaceship or a planet, meanwhile the difficulty for force user depends on the level of chakra and control of it.

Could the Shinobi learn to use the Force? only Sages.

Could Force users learn to use chakra? Yes, but only at a young age. Older people have higher risk of dying.

Could normal people from the galaxy learn to use chakra? Only a few that have some specific mutation. And again, only at a young age.

 **Why join the CIS?:** First, because I wanted to see the Shinobi with their own army of battle droids (that is so cool). Second, because I wanted to see Sidious and Dooku squirm when they discover their plan is not going according to what they planned because of a unknown variable. And lastly, because I want to see/read the CIS painted in a better light. The CIS was not only formed by Dark Side users or corrupt companies, there were also people that were truly unhappy with how the Republic was managed.

 **Main characters:** As I said, the shinobi is the main focus here. If you could use Naruto as one of the POVs I would be thankful.

 **Pairing:** I would be very thankful if this is NaruSaku (don't misunderstand me, I love NaruHina, but I don't think that Hinata's personality would be shown very well compared to Sakura's. Hinata's is sweet and everything but I don't feel that anybody would get a reaction if discovering NaruHina. Sakura's personality and quirks make her more remarkable in a Star Wars setting) and Sasuke x Karin. Sasuke x Karin because I want to Sarada to still be born. About NaruSaku family (if used), if you could use some of the children of One Big Uzumaki Family by John Smith, I would be very thankful. Everything else is still canon in my opinion (every pairing ended well). If you want to pair Hinata, my suggestion is Samui... don't ask why.

 **Shinobi's planet:** Give it a name... XD. Give it cool alien animals and plants to make it an exotic planet (deviantart has many for this). And don't forget that they have a different language... many forget that.

 **Changes to Canon (Canon/Legends in the case of Star Wars):**

· Naruto: If you choose to make it NarutoxSakura (or Naruto x Any Girl) my suggestion would be to make it look like Hinata feelings were platonic and not romantic. About powers, my suggestion would for Naruto to have Mokuton when in Sage Mode (Senjutsu) and Sakura to have her own version (again, if this is NaruSaku).

· Star Wars: if you end using a mining company, I would suggest Offworld Mining (only if you make it fit well). There is a reason for this (I will not say why). If not, another that I would suggest is Oreworks Company. I am hoping for you to not change the background of Ahsoka or Anakin...

 **Thanks for taking your time on reading this, leave a review to give me your opinion or send me a PM if you are interested on writing the story. I will be uploading this on my bio later. Don't ask me for me to write the story because, as I said, I am terrible... XD**

 **...**

 **Oh, oh, oh, before I finish I wanted to mention for the possibility of you using characters/things from other Cartoons/Games like (I like crossover with the inclusion of other characters without them ending being main characters or even recurrent characters... only cameos... XD):**

-Steven Universe: can be used the Homeworld Gems as aliens from the Firefist Galaxy (a satellite galaxy not far away from the main galaxy). Equally aggressive as we remember them and antagonist to the shinobi at some point. And the Maheswaran family as indebted to the Shinobi.  
-Gravity Falls: Stanley, Stanford, Fiddleford (younger) and the Twins are captured by slavers and Shinobis bought them. Stanford and Fiddleford mainly can be used as scientists.  
-Loud House: Mr and Mrs Loud (when they only have Lori, Leni and Luna) are captured by slavers and bought by shinobi (I began to love this show)  
-Star vs the forces of Evil: Mewni is a planet where the monster were like the Xi'Dec and were invaded by the people of Star and conquered.

-Mass Effect: Only the Aliens (Asari, Turians Salarians, etc).

 **Why I am mentioning this? Because it is not easy to create personalities to characters that you are creating from nothing, so why not use things that already exist (Scientists, Doctors, Common People, etc).**

 **Also, to further help you with the developing of this possible story, I am leaving this pages to help you in some things that are difficult to form during the development of this stories: Names...**

 **Naruto's Name Generator**

/naruto-name-generator/#generator-bookmark

 **Star Wars' Name Generator**

.sh/scifi/name/#type=star_wars;star_wars=Droid

.

 **Alien Things in General:**

Size of some spaceships of Star Wars: watch?v=gnxd3t6iUiM

alien-name-generator/

spaceship-name-generator/

planet-generator/

alien-species-generator/

category/sfi/alien-ideas/alien-profiles/

category/sfi/alien-ideas/creature-concepts/

 **Ending lines: I REPEAT EVERYTHING OF WHAT I HAVE SAID IS OPTIONAL. TAKE WHAT YOU NEED AND LEAVE THE REST... GOOD LUCK AND HAVE A NICE DAY! XD.**


End file.
